ally's new life
by Danielle-aka-dj
Summary: ally moves to a different state, meets new people, and goes to a new school sh meets a special person but what happens...you got to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ally moves to a new school and meets new friends she meets a special guy but how does it turn out in the end she writes music and her dad owns a music shop how does her life change hope you like the story.**

**Ally's POV**

So I'm starting a new life in Miami I just moved from Nevada. My life was I guess nice there besides the part when my mom died. But at least I knew people there. Now I got to meet new people all over again I have to run a store go to school and try to play the piano. I love playing the piano it just a passion of mine I guess.

"Hey ally it's time to go to your new school". "Get ready ill drop you off" Called ally's dad. But that was the last thing ally wanted to do since she was the first day at her new school we're she didn't know anybody.

"Okay dad I'll get ready". "What time do I have to be there" ally asked.

"In about a half an hour" said Lester. Ally looked at her in the door way. "That's all the time I get" ally look at her dad with one eyebrow up.

"Yep now get up Al's, you don't have much time" said Lester.

So ally got out of her bed and got dress, she was wearing a nice sundress with some brown boots that stop at her ankle she ate breakfast, brushed her teeth got all her stuff ready and her and her dad headed out the door.

When her dad stop's the car ally got out, and everyone was looking at her. She walked inside and when straight to the office and talked to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi my name Ally Dawson, I'm New I was wondering if you can help me find my locker and if you guys have my schedule" ally said to the lady. "Hi miss Dawson I would loved to help you let just look you up in the computer okay sweetie" said the lady at the front desk.

"Oh here you are let me just print out your schedule and you locker number is 126" said the lady at the front desk. "Okay" ally said. The lady came back with ally schedule "here you go miss Dawson have a nice day at Parkview high" the lady at the desk said. "Thanks for all the help" said ally.

Ally starts to wonder around the school looking for her locker she bumps into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention I'm to bust trying to find my locker" said ally with a little smile on her face. "That's okay want any help" said this really cute blond headed guy. "Um that would be helpful" ally said looking at the tall cute blond guy. "Okay your locker number is 126" your actually to lockers down from mine" said the blonde. "Oh and my name is ally" said ally.

"My name is Austin" nice to meet you

**Well that's the first chapter hope you like it give me feedback would love to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update just been busy with school so here is the next chapter of ally's new life hope you like follow me if you want!nd ill follow you!**

"Nice to meet you Austin, thanks for the help by the way". Said ally.

"oh no problem, what brings you to Miami ally"? Asked Austin.

"well my dad wanted to get away from everything in Navada so we just move here and he got a new job here, he owns sonic boom now that's in the mall". Said ally.

"oh that's cool my parents owns a palace of beds, it's really lame. Said Austin.

"hey can you help me find my next class I have chemistry next. Asked ally.

"that's what I have next so that shouldn't be a problem, follow me". As he showed Ally the way to chemistry.

"Thanks". Ally stated

Ally waited by the Teachers desk so he could tell her where to sit. She didn't want to sit in anyone's spot and cause any trouble with anybody. So the bell finally rang and the teacher introduced ally to the class you could tell ally was nervous because she barely wanted to say Hi to the class she just stood there.

"Hi you must be miss Dawson, we have been waiting for you. My name is Mrs. Hewitt. This Is my first period chemistry class". Said the teacher

"Class this Is Ally Dawson our new student, be nice to her and if she needs help, please give her undivided attention". Said Mrs. Hewitt

A Brunette from the back of the room stood up, "Mrs. Hewitt I would love to help ally and show her around the school". Said the girl

Thanks Trish that would be wonderful. Said Mrs. Hewitt.

After 45 Mins. In chemistry the bell rand and everyone started packing there stuff so they could go to there next class.


End file.
